Everything Has Changed
by svtnct
Summary: [Meanie/Minsoon] Setelah 13 tahun berpisah, akhirnya Mingyu bertemu kembali dengan Wonwoo, cinta pertamanya. Tapi keadaan sudah berubah, mereka tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu, terlebih Mingyu sudah mempunyai seseorang dihatinya. Featuring Doctor Mingyu and Captain Wonwoo
Title : Everything has Changed

Cast : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, and others.

Pairing : Meanie, Minsoon.

Length : Short fic

Genre : Romance, Hurt.

Rate : T

WARNING! : YAOI! TYPO! OOC!

Summary : Setelah 13 tahun berpisah, akhirnya Mingyu bertemu kembali dengan Wonwoo, cinta pertamanya. Tapi keadaan sudah berubah, mereka tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu, terlebih Mingyu sudah mempunyai seseorang dihatinya.

 **Ide FF ini berasal dari foto Meanie saat Fansign dan ada feel DOTS sedikit**

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan masuk ke Rumah Sakit di depannya, dengan memakai seragam kebanggannya sebagai kapten. Ia baru saja pulang dari tugas terakhirnya di Belanda dengan hadiah berupa sebuah tembakan di perut sebelah kanannya yang menyebabkan ia harus dioperasi.

"Hormat, kapten Jeon Won Woo." Ucap Wonwoo di depan para perawat yang sudah dikenalnya.

Perawat Han memukul pundak Wonwoo. "Kau sedang tidak bertugas Wonwoo-ssi."

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Kurasa ini adalah sebuah kebiasaan."

"Apa kau datang hari ini untuk check up?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Dokter Jung mengatakan padaku untuk datang hari ini."

"Maaf, tapi untuk sekarang dokter Jung sedang melakukan operasi. Apa kau mau menunggunya? Atau datang lagi nanti?"

Wonwoo menggeleng "Aku tahu operasi itu membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama tapi aku juga malas untuk datang lagi. Apa tidak ada dokter yang bisa menggantikannya? Selain dokter Jung juga tidak masalah kan?"

Perawat Han mengangguk . "Biar ku cek sebentar." Ucapnya lalu segera mengetik sesuatu di komputer. "Ada seorang dokter bernama Kim Mingyu yang sedang kosong saat ini Wonwoo-ssi."

DEG!

Apa katanya tadi? Kim Mingyu? Kim Mingyu yang 'itu'?

"Kapten Jeon?"

Perawat Han menegur Wonwoo karena Wonwoo melamun, memikirkan seseorang bernama Kim Mingyu tadi.

"Ah ya?"

"Saya bilang ada seorang dokter yang kosong saat ini, apa anda mau?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah, saya akan menghubunginya dulu."

Setelah itu perawat Han menelepon seseorang entah siapa dan mengatakan sesuatu yang Wonwoo tidak dengar pasti. Jantungnya masih berdetak tidak normal. Bagaimana jika itu memang benar Kim Mingyu? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Mingyu? Wonwoo sedikit menyesali keputusaanya untuk menerima usul perawat Han tadi. Tapi ia tidak boleh menjadi pengecut bukan?"

"Kapten Jeon, dokter Kim ada di ruangannya. Mari saya antar." Ucap perawat Han.

Wonwoo kemudian mengikuti perawat Han dengan debaran jantung yang berkali lipat daripada ketukan sepatunya. Mereka berjalan tidak begitu jauh, lalu mereka tiba di depan pintu yang tertulis nama "Kim Mingyu" disana.

"Silahkan masuk kapten. Saya permisi dahulu."

Wonwoo terdiam di tempatnya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Tangannya sudah berada di depan pintu dan bersiap mengetuk dan akhirnya ia berhasil mengetuk pintu itu.

Tok..Tok..

Cklek~

Ketika Wonwoo membuka pintu, ia bisa langsung melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan berkas yang berada di tangannya dan tidak salah lagi. Orang itu, Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresinya lagi, betapa ia sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh tinggi itu, memeluknya, menciumnya, dan mengucapkan kata-kata betapa ia sangat merindukan dan mencintai Mingyu.

Pemuda di depannya ini langsung menoleh ketika menyadari kehadiran seseorang di depannya dan Mingyu tersenyum. Senyuman yang masih sama seperti dulu, senyuman yang menghangatkan hati Wonwoo, senyuman yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Rasa itu masih ada dan bertambah kuat dengan seiringnya waktu meski Wonwoo tidak pernah bertemu Mingyu lagi.

"Sudah lama ya Wonwoo-ya."

Dan suara berat itu... suara yang benar-benar tidak bisa Wonwoo lupakan. Suara yang sering memanggilnya dan suara yang selalu menghiburnya.

"Mi..Mingyu-ya."

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini? Aku senang bisa melihatmu memakai seragam itu, seperti janji kita dulu, ingat?" Tanya Mingyu. "Aku sudah membaca berkasmu tadi. Kau baru saja mengalami luka tembak seminggu yang lalu dan harus di operasi dan sekarang kau datang untuk mengganti perbanmu bukan? Baik, kau bisa tid-"

"Apa sekarang itu adalah hal yang penting?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau seharusnya langsung memelukku, atau menciumku, atau setidaknya mengucapkan kau merindukanku tapi kau-"

Wonwoo menghentikan ucapannya saat tangan kekar Mingyu sudah memeluk pinggang rampingnya. "Aku merindukanmu Jeon Wonwoo, sangat merindukanmu sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana." Ucap Mingyu tepat di telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo balas memeluk Mingyu, sangat erat, seolah tidak rela untuk melepasnya. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Mingyu-ya."

Mereka terdiam, berusaha meresapi pelukan mereka. Tiga belas tahun terpisah tanpa pernah melakukan kontak sekali-pun. Mereka bukannya tidak mau melakukan kontak, tapi karena mereka sama-sama sibuk untuk mengejar mimpi masing-masing sehingga mereka lost contact.

Mingyu akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Akan kuganti perbanmu." Mingyu lalu menuntun Wonwoo menuju tempat tidur yang ada di sana, mulai membuka kancing seragam Wonwoo dan melepas perbannya. "Apa mereka memberimu cuti? Kau tahu kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak bukan?"

"Aku tahu, minggu depan aku naik pangkat dan aku tidak akan terlalu sering untuk terjun ke lapangan jika tidak terlalu mendesak. Aku hanya akan duduk manis sambil memberi perintah atau menerima kabar dari rekanku. Menyenangkan bukan? Tapi pasti aku juga akan merindukan saat-saat dimana aku memegang senjata dan mengatur strategi untuk menyerang lawan." Jelas Wonwoo tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Mingyu.

"Kudengar kau langsung keluar dari rumah sakit sehari setelah kau dioperasi. Woah, kau benar-benar prajurit sejati Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu tersenyum sambil melihat Wonwoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama 13 tahun ini Mingyu?"

"Aku belajar, untuk meraih impianku, sama sepertimu."

"Mingyu-ya." Panggil Wonwoo. "Soal di rooftop waktu itu. Apa kau bisa mengatakannya lagi..padaku?"

Mingyu terdiam dan Wonwoo merasakan sebuah firasat yang tidak baik saat itu. Mingyu hanya terus melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Setelah selesai, ia segera kembali ke mejanya dan duduk, diikuti dengan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau diam?"

Mingyu membuka lacinya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu darisana. "Kau tahu? Seungkwan dan Hansol yang dulu sangat sering bertengkar, mereka akhirnya menikah dua tahun yang lalu."

Seungkwan dan Hansol adalah kerabat mereka dulu dan Wonwoo cukup kaget mendengarnya.

"Dan apa kau juga tahu? Seungcheol dan Jeonghan hyung yang dulu terlihat sangat serasi dan saling mencintai akhirnya berpisah."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. "Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya mengatakan itu Kim Mingyu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa... segalanya telah berubah."

DEG!

Wonwoo merasa jantungnya seperti diremas kuat. Mingyu mengatakan segalanya telah berubah, apa itu berarti perasaan Mingyu padanya juga sudah berubah?

Mingyu mendorong benda yang diambilnya tadi dari laci ke arah Wonwoo. "Aku tidak tahu jika kita akan bertemu lagi, tapi aku tetap mencetaknya untukmu. Kuharap kau mau datang Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo terdiam kaku, menatap undangan yang berada di depannya. Itu undangan pernikahan Mingyu dan Soonyoung. Hati Wonwoo benar-benar terasa perih, dadanya terasa sesak dan ia sulit bernafas dengan baik.

"Mianhae Wonwoo...hyung." Mingyu kembali memanggilnya hyung dan itu membuat Wonwoo semakin merasakan perih. "Waktu 13 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menunggu dan juga bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk membuat keadaan tetap seperti dulu. Banyak hal yang sudah berubah selama 13 tahun terakhir ini. Soonyoung sudah terlalu lama menungguku dan aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menunggumu jadi perlahan aku mulai belajar untuk mencintainya."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan mata berkaca. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak marah pada Mingyu atau Soonyoung. Dari dulu juga Wonwoo tahu jika Soonyoung menyimpan rasa pada Mingyu. Ini memang salah Wonwoo, ia terlalu egois untuk mengejar mimpinya. Dulu dengan sombongnya ia menolak hubungan jarak jauh dengan Mingyu dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali dengan cepat tapi nyatanya waktu 13 tahun sudah merubahnya, merubah perasaan Mingyu padanya. Wonwoo juga yang mengatakan pada Mingyu untuk jangan menunggunya jika sudah terlalu lama.

"Wonwoo hyung?" Panggil Mingyu.

"Gwenchana, aku bisa mengerti. Kau memilih pasangan yang tepat Mingyu-ya. Soonyoung orang baik, ia juga lucu dan menggemaskan, tidak diragukan lagi jika kau jatuh cinta padanya. Dan.." Wonwoo mengambil undangan itu dari meja dan sedikit mengangkatnya. "Aku pasti akan datang."

"Kau pasti akan mendapatkan seseorang yang akan mencintaimu lebih daripada saat aku mencintaimu dulu hyung."

Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu, tapi sebelum Wonwoo membuka pintu itu, ia kembali berbalik dan menatap Mingyu. "Untuk ucapanmu yang terakhir tadi, aku tidak begitu yakin. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu dan kau ingat. Aku, Jeon Wonwoo masih sangat mencintai Kim Mingyu, sampai kapan-pun." Setelah itu Wonwoo langsung membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Mingyu sementara Mingyu menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah.

.

.

***  
.

.

"Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi hari ini?" Tanya Soonyoung setelah melijat Mingyu pulang dengan wajah sedikit lesu.

Mingyu menatap Soonyoung, ragu ingin memberitahu tentang Wonwoo atau tidak. Tapi sebagai pasangan, tidak ada hal yang disembunyikan bukan?

"Tadi, aku bertemu dengan Wonwoo."

Soonyoung terkejut, mata sipitnya sedikit terbelalak. "La.. lalu?"

"Ia datang untuk mengganti perban. Aku senang ia bisa menggapai mimpinya."

Soonyoung menunduk, seketika perasaan takut melandanya. Bagaimana jika Mingyu masih mencintai Wonwoo? Bagaimana jika Mingyu meninggalkannya dan berpaling pada Wonwoo?

"Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Mingyu bertanya sambil mengangkat dagu Soonyoung. "Apapun itu, percaya padaku bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu sekarang, Wonwoo hanyalah masa lalu."

Soonyoung menghambur ke pelukan Mingyu, memeluk lelaki itu erat-erat. Delapan tahun berjuang untuk mendapatkan Mingyu bukanlah waktu yang singkat tapi akhirnya ia bisa bertahan dan bersabar dan tidak lama lagi mereka akan segera menikah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim."

.

.

***  
.

.

 _ **The Wedding Day...**_

.

Wonwoo menatap foto Mingyu dan Soonyoung yang terpajang dengan senyum tulus. Ia memang masih mencintai Mingyu namun ia rela, terlebih lagi melihat Mingyu sangat bahagia.

Tap~

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan membuat Wonwoo menoleh. "Wonwoo hyung?!"

Wonwoo tersenyum ketika melihat Hansol dan Seungkwan. "Eum, hai?"

Mereka tertawa. "Sapaan macam apa itu? Aku senang sekali melihatmu hyung! Apa pada akhirnya kau bertemu dengan Mingyu hyung meski.. yaa." Seungkwan tidak berkenan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Soonyoung orang baik, aku bisa percayakan Mingyu padanya. Dan hei, aku belum memberi selamat pada kalian! Benci jadi cinta huh?" Tanya Wonwoo meledek.

Seungkwan memukul pundak Wonwoo. "Sekarang lebih baik kita masuk, acara sudah mau dimulai."

.

Wonwoo berdiam di sudut ruangan, matanya tidak pernah lepas memandangi Mingyu yang selalu tersenyum di sana. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi sekali dan Wonwoo tidak pernah melihat Mingyu tertawa sebahagia itu.

"Berbahagialah Kim Mingyu, karena dengan begitu aku juga akan bahagia."

Seperti mendapat sinyal Mingyu menatap balik ke arah Wonwoo, mereka berpandangan beberapa detik sampai akhirnya keduanya tersenyum.

 _Semuanya memang sudah berubah. Mereka bukan lagi remaja labil yang tidak bisa menentukan suatu keputusan dengan baik. Semuanya sudah berubah menjadi sebuah akhir yang bahagia. Perasaan Mingyu padanya juga sudah berubah namun ada satu hal yang masih tetap dan entah kapan itu akan berubah, yaitu perasaan Wonwoo pada Mingyu._

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **Thirteen Years Ago..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Mingyu tersenyum lebar, ia juga membalas beberapa ucapan selamat yang diberikan padanya. Hari ini ia wisuda dan ia mendapat gelar sebagai lulusan terbaik di sekolahnya._

 _From : Wonnie hyung_

 _Atap._

 _._

 _Mingyu berjalan ke arah rooftop sekolahnya, membuka pintunya lalu angin langsung menerpa wajahnya. Di depannya sudah ada Wonwoo yang berdiri membelakanginya._

" _Hyung."_

 _Wonwoo berbalik lalu langsung memeluk Mingyu. "Kau sangat hebat! Aku sudah yakin kau akan menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini."_

" _Gomawo hyung."_

 _Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu berbaring sambil menatap langit._

" _Apa mimpimu masih belum berubah hyung?" Tanya Mingyu._

 _Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

" _Begitupun denganku. Aku masih yakin 100% ingin menjadi dokter. Aku ingin menyelamatkan banyak orang."_

" _Aku juga tetap ingin menjadi tentara, pasti sangat keren ketika kau berhasil membela negaramu terlebih saat kau menang dalam sebuah perang dan membawa harum nama negaramu."_

" _Hyung, apa kau tahu? Wajahmu itu sama sekali tidak cocok jadi tentara tahu? Kau cantik dan badanmu kurus, aku tidak yakin kau bisa bertahan." Ejek Mingyu._

 _Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu keras-keras. "Kurang ajak sekali kau! Kita lihat saja nanti! Jika aku sudah memakai pakaian tentaraku, kau jangan kaget oke?" Wonwoo mendengus._

 _Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Berusaha menikmati keberadaan masing-masing._

" _Apa hari ini, hari terakhir kita bertemu hyung?" Tanya Mingyu yang di balas anggukan Wonwoo. "Aku akan pergi untuk belajar di luar negeri dan kau akan segera pergi wajib militer. Apa kita akan bertemu lagi hyung?"_

 _Wonwoo merubah posisinya menghadap ke kiri, begitupun dengan Mingyu ke kanan sehingga mereka saling berhadapan sekarang._

" _Aku.. mencintaimu Wonwoo hyung." Ucap Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak kaget mendengarnya karena ia sudah bisa menebaknya. "Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku. Jadi, apa kau mau berhubungan jarak ja-"_

" _Tidak." Wonwoo menolak._

" _Ke..Kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu._

" _Aku memang sangat mencintaimu Mingyu, aku ingin bersama denganmu, tapi untuk saat ini biarlah kita fokus untuk mengejar mimpi kita masing-masing. Kau sebagai dokter dan aku sebagai tentara. Tapi jika aku sudah pergi terlalu lama dan kau lelah menungguku.. kau bisa pergi."_

 _Mingyu mengangguk sebelum ia membawa bibirnya untuk mencium bibir Wonwoo dengan perasaan tulus dan penuh kasih sayang._

" _Saranghae Wonwoo hyung."_

" _Nado saranghae Kim Mingyu."_

 _._

 _ **Flashback end..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **END!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ide FF ini muncul setelah melihat foto-foto Meanie saat fansign hari ini! Demi apa asdfghjkl! Wonwoo selalu menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan yang engga biasa TT dan kenapa akhir FF ini sad? Pengen aja? Soalnya aku belum pernah buat FF Meanie yang sad ending dan VerKwan nyempil dikit. Hehe.**

 **Aku menerima semua kritik dan saran kalian ya ^^ Jangan lupa untuk mereview. Hidup Meanie!**


End file.
